Talk:Brisingr (book)/Archive 1
Known Facts *There will now be 4 books instead of three! :) *Book 3 will come out on 20 September 2008 *We'll find out in Book 3 (or maybe 4) whether Sapphira ever finds a mate. *More info about Tornac (Murtaghs old friend and trainer) will be revealed. *Elva will have an extremely important role in the third book *It will be revealed how Murtagh and his dragon, Thorn, almost defeated Eragon and Sapphira dispite the dragons' age difference. *Info about Brom's unknown lover will be revealed :) *Paolini will reveal more of the dwarf culture *Ajihad's back-story will be uncovered *More of Arya's background will be uncovered *The real reason why which Selena (Eragon's mum/mom) left Uru-baen and came to Carvahall, then disappeared, will be revealed *The SEVEN words Brom taught Eragon before dying and how they will be of use will be revealed. *A MAJOR CHARCTER WILL DIE AT THE END OF BOOK 3 @_@ That's all i know at the moment. if any1 else can update this list plz do so......um.....yeah :P Rumors Note that these are all rumors, not confirmed facts. I think roran will be the next dragon rider. *The second book was named "Eldest" because Murtagh is Eragon's older brother. Other than that, Eragon has no blood relatives. This could mean he has another brother, which is unlikely. But "eldest" could be valid because he considers Roran, his cousin, to be his brother. * Murtagh says that Zar'roc should be given to his Eldest not the youngest meaning it is possible that there might be a middle child. *The next Dragon Rider will probably be Arya the elf, maybe Roran, elf being the most likely. Elva is another possible but candidate because after being blessed by Saphira she may share a special bond with dragons(also due to her rapid age increase she could be nearly as old if not older than Eragon by Book III) yet another canditate (unlikely) could be a new and/or up until then minor one. Opinion: Angela could be the next rider because she has so much wisdom, an open mind, and a powerful essence with herbs that would aid in her and her dragons survival in future conflicts. *Eragon and Saphira will become closer than ever before. *Eragon will probably learn the forbidden secrets of how Galbatorix grows stronger. (speculation on this issue is covered in the actual article) *Oromis will definitely die *We may see Vroengard, which is possibly the location of the Vault Of Souls (according to Solembum a place to go when all else fails). *In Book I Solembum mentioned that if Eragon ever needed a weapon he could find it beneath the Menoa Tree. However, this location was visited in Eldest, and Arya said there was no known weapon under the Menoa Tree. ** It is possible that the weapon isnt actualy a main event in the story and just maybe Eragon needs to defend himself against a surprising enemy and seeks the dagger in the Manoa Tree to ward them off. *So far in each book two modern dragons have been introduced. In Eragon, it was Saphira and Shruikan. In Eldest it was Glaedr and Thorn. So aside from the green dragon it is possible that there is a sixth undiscovered dragon still alive. **Brom IS NOT Eragons father as listed in book II Murtagh and Eragon are blood related and Morzan is their father also meaning that Roran is Morzan's nephew. Eragon MAY find Brom's sword because Brom lost it when he was fighting Morzan and killed Morzan with his own, as specualtion they may have been fighting under the Manoa Tree. *Some people believe that since the dragon on the cover of book three is green, and Arya's magic is green, the dragon will choose her as its rider. **The dragon doesnt choose its rider depending on the color of their magic but the magic changes due to the dragon, Eragon originaly had no magic until he became a rider and since Saphira is blue his magic turned blue. Not vice-versa. *Some people believe that when Eragon and Saphira repair the Isidar Mithrim (the star saphire), they will store their magic in the stone, changing the hue to blue. This magic could then be tapped into to help eragon kill King Galbitorix *Galbatorix had a green dragon before he enslaved Shruikan, and created a false link with literally no comparison. The weeping dragon on the cover of Book III is Hirador, Jura or Roslarb, Galbatorix's old dragon, and Galbatorix was put under a spell when he wandered into the Spine in a daze. *Eragon must understand the magic of controlling the forces of energy that Murtagh had learned from Galbatorix. *Eragon will learn how to draw upon the energies of the people surrounding him to defeat his spell casting enemies. (Galbatorix anyway) {Doesn't he already know how to do this? He did it with Oromis... 71.90.71.11 04:57, 12 August 2006 (UTC)} *A battle will take place in the elves' homeland at some point and the queen will be killed *Some people believe Brom is Eragon's father, which might also lead to why it is named inheritance. Since Murtagh has his fathers sword, same color dragon, and the same dragon's name, eragon might get brom's original sword. *Eragon will teach the Du Vrangr Gata new spells *Eragon has spread himself too thin. He promised Roran he would help hunt down the Ra'zac, his duty forces him to entomb the dwarf king and participate in the election of their new king, his loyalty to Nasuada takes consideration, he must cure Elva, and he promised the Oromis he would return in the old language - so he's split into pieces by his duty and obligations 71.38.164.33 01:46, 11 December 2006 (UTC)He did not say immediately, he just said he would return. *Oromis will die *Eragon will have his love reciprocated by Arya *All the dragons will be killed and the riders will not return *He may fake loyalty to Galbatorix, then catch him at unawares. (No, he can't, Galbatorix would make him swear loyalty in the ancient language.) Lettuceleaf 15:53, 20 October 2007 (UTC)Lettuceleaf of the Redwall Wiki. *Eragon will find a a way to break the loyalty Murtagh has sworn to Galbatorix *Eragon will die while killing Galbatorix *Orik may become the new rider, because no dwarf has ever become a rider before and he may be the first. **Orik hates hights, uses a large axe, and is small and stubby~ this would be considered comical and may not take place... *Helgrind might be the vault of souls and why Galbatorix is growing in strength. *I think that Eragon will gain a new sword from the roots of the Menoa Tree, just because there isn't one there already doesn't mean one won't appear. *Eragon will kill Galbatorix by using one or more of the nine words Brom tells him while dying. *The nine words that Brom told Eragon were a ressurection spell that would not kill you, this spell can only be used with the help of a dragon, for in order to give life you need to combine two lives. Unless, of course you want to kill yourself. *Didn't he tell Eragon seven words? I always assumed they were: "I am a rider and a friend" **Eka aí fricai un Shur'tugal - that's FIVE words in the Ancient Language. I have no idea what he said... or even if Paolini still remembers. :P Lot of retconning between Eragon and Eldest - the Urgals, behavior of the Elves (since Arya and her companions didn't seem to be giggling constantly), etc... A New Sword *Eragon's lost sword will be replaced by Brom's old Rider sword. *brom's sword is the weapon under the roots of the Menoa tree. *The Elves may forge Eragon a new sword but they probably wont.169.229.121.94 05:34, 11 May 2007 (UTC) *The sword will be found in the family roots of the people of the woman who is the menoa tree cause they are the holders of one of the weapons E-mail Scarface92@myway.com *Solembum had said that when eragon needs a weapon,he will have to look under the roots of the menoa tree.this doesn't necessarily mean that he will have to dig under the tree.this could also mean that he will have to trace the history of the menoa tree.the weapon(probably brom's sword) is probably with one of the elven families related to the formation of the menoa tree.-arnav Murtagh-related rumors *Murtagh will somehow find a way to break the oath he made to gAlby in the ancient language and team up with eragon and kill galby. But i think he'll probaly die while killing him. *Murtagh will kill Galbatorix at the cost of his own life.Eragon101 17:00, 27 September 2006 (UTC) **Murtagh will be killed *Murtagh's power lies in the fact that he and Galbatorix have taken other life forms into themselves and use their energies to power their spells *Murtagh will not kill King Galbatorix. *Eragon and Murtagh will kill Galbatorix, and then while doing that Murtagh dies. *Murtagh would probubly end up aiding Eragon fight Galbatorix by giving him his power at the price of his own death. *Murtagh may kill Eragon before he gets the chance to fight Galbatorix. *My name is John and I would just like to prove with rock solid evidence that Morzan is not Eragon's father. If you read the synopsis of ERAGON at the beginning of ELDEST then you will see that Brom killed Morzan twenty years before hand, since Eragon is only sixteen then Morzan cannot possibly be his father unless Selena was pregnant for an incredibly long period of time, which is unlikley.—The preceding unsigned comment was added by 62.254.32.23 ([[User *John I think you are right and his father might be Brom. That would explain why Brom moved to Carvahall. E-mail me at scarface92@myway.com k, then how on earth is murtagh only 18??? and then, how did he get a scar, at the age of three from morzan!? talk:62.254.32.23|Talk]] ▪ ▪ Logs). ▪ Actually Eragon is described as a 15-year old farmboy. **Good point about Morzan not being Eragon and Murtaghs father but that only leaves one person, Galbatorix, and if anyone else were there father than where is he now, is he a dragon rider, will he pay part in the next book, and what if Brom lied to Eragon and didnt kill Morzan or Morzan happened to be good? *** I could have sworn I read Galbatorix was NOT Eragon's father in an interview with Paolini. Can't trace it, though, so maybe. ALso, Morzan has pretty bad UBERVILLAIN-syndrome - in other words, EVERYONE knows he's totally evil, uh... just because he is. Ajihad said so, Oromis (who should have known best) said so... Besides, he was nuts. In Inheritance, if you're nuts, you're either EVIL or Angela. =)169.229.121.94 05:29, 11 May 2007 (UTC) Okay, John, the only reason Brom came to Carvahall because he's a storyteller, and that he has to watch over the dragon egg and make sure it's the right person. *okay whoever talked above you are get your facts straight... Brom said in Eragon that he was only pretending to be a storyteller in Carvahall. On page 226 it says that Brom agreed to hide in Carvahall, simply because he had been to the town many times before, to wait for the Varden to contact him with the riders name. And how can he watch over the egg when it's with elves at the time being carried back and forth from the dwarves and the elves waiting for it to hatch. And Brom can't choose who the egg hatches to. Remember the dragon chooses not Brom. *Eragon and Ayra will wed because they can't just ignore their feelings for each other, Oh! and by the way I, Cece, don't think Saphira will mate with either Thorn, or Greenie (term of endearment) I think she will leave Algaesia forever to find a wild dragon mate. I think that because two modern dragons were introduced each book that a new female dragon will be hatched/revealed and she will be the mother of her race while Saphira will hunt for a mate in the beyond. *About the comment above. Murtagh has said that the last egg is a male. That is why they are so desperate to pull Eragon to their side. As for Saphira mating in Alegesia, that is actually highly likely with the number of male dragons, however, according to Angela, Eragon will leave Alegaesia. *Just because Eragon will leave forever does not mean Saphria will, too (she could die before this occurs). Also, she could easily become pregnant before they leave (assuming they both go). Besides, Thorn + Saphira 4eva. *In the first book Eragon has a vision of a ship setting sail out to the sea and the last thing he saw was dragon flying over it, I don't think Christopher put that in there for no reason and Eragons fate ( told by Anglena) was to leave Aglesia forever. Quidence I think not. *Garrow is Morzan. *Oromis is Morzan. Think about it! He'd have enough knowledge to fake being his teacher, body-modification spells are possible, he's WEAKENED *snort justfakingit snort*, Glaedr is also weakened... maybe Morzan got beaten up facing off with Oromis, his dragon lost a leg, and Galbatorix decided to make him a spy. So, they arranged for 'Oromis' (Morzan) getting rescued by the Elves, made sure his mind-shields were strong enough, turned his Dragon yellow, tossed him Oromis's sword... Alternatively, Oromis could have gone outside the forest for some reason, gotten jumped by a wounded Morzan (recently beaten to a pulp by Brom), and... *ahem* replaced. *A dwarf will be the next rider. *Not possible- only can become a rider if part of the spell. The spell that binds dragons to Riders only covers humans and elves. Unless Eragon and the elvish spellweavers undertake a major (and unwanted) addition to the spell, it ain't gonna happen, sry to all 'orik is the next rider' shippers. *Farthen Dur is destroyed. *Eragon ends up nearly dying and flees from battle and never returns. *Eragon leaves the land forever? That could mean he dies and the elves take his body to their homelands. *One problem with all the Eragon dies theories... Angela said he'd live forever or close to it. >:( Way to take away all the suspense... *Hi i would like you to read this from John above: "My name is John and I would just like to prove with rock solid evidence that Morzan is not Eragon's father. If you read the synopsis of ERAGON at the beginning of ELDEST then you will see that Brom killed Morzan twenty years before hand, since Eragon is only sixteen then Morzan cannot possibly be his father unless Selena was pregnant for an incredibly long period of time, which is unlikley." Remember that Murtagh was three when Morzan had that scare on his back by his father? Murtagh is now 18 and his dad died 20 years ago. How does that work out? So you never know???? * Brom was a Forsworn, and the 'sympathetic Rider' of his tale. Outline of this idea: ** Brom hooked up with Galbatorix, and when the Riders found them, Galbatorix escaped. Brom carried out the plan. ** Brom acted dazed and claimed "I've been manipulated! He took over my mind!" The suckers fell for it, and pretended the (undisclosed-identity) 'sympathetic Rider' had been killed by Galbatorix. Hey, free anti-Galbatorix press, right? Since he was their big failure (was absolutely cuckoo), they would want to lay all the blame on him. After all, not like he hadn't lost his dragon, wandered all by himself without anyone trying to get him (apparently), and when he got back, tossed out without counseling, right? He was MAD! You can't cure MAD people, even with Magic! *grumble* The Riders WERE corrupt. And stupid. **When the heat dies down, Brom contacts Galbatorix again, this time bringing his idol and friend Morzan along. What? Morzan manipulated Brom? Hah... that's all Brom's fine acting, that. The dark secrets learned from the Shade weren't manipulation techniques - they were MIND-SHIELDING techniques. Brom used them to generate a 'false front' to decieve everyone who tried to read his mind, while his true mind was far nuttier... **And so it begins. Brom was their hidden ace in the hole - the 13th Forsworn. He would act as a spy within the Order, revealing their plans to the others and manipulating the Riders to fall into Galbatorix's traps. WHy wasn't he found out? The dead Riders weren't telling any tales. **HOWEVER, during the battle of Doru Araeba, Saphira I got killed, possibly by 'friendly fire' (i.e. a fellow Forsworn misaimed a spell). He went bonkers, and turned against the Forsworn, blaming them all for Saphira I's death. He eventually deluded himself into thinking Morzan lured HIM in, instead of the other way around, and so blamed Morzan for all his ills. Now, if he hadn't been a Forsworn, he would have bought the farm courtesy of them... but I digress. Like I said, he went loony. ** Everyone believed Brom was innocent... though he was actually as bad, if not worse, than Morzan. In order to avoid blowing his cover, Brom was never shown as a Forsworn to Oromis or any other captured Riders, so that was that. Brom turned against the Forsworn for real, in the end... 169.229.121.94 06:14, 11 May 2007 (UTC) *ok, all you guys need help because you have no life and are trying to turn a good guy into the devils little helper..... when you have solid proof tht Brom is evil, then you have a right to post it. But until then shove it..... I agree with this guy. Brom = good guy, and possibly Eragon's father I think that Brom is Eragon's real father simply because of what Blagden said to Eragon while he was in Ellesméra: “Son and father alike, both as blind as bats.” which i believe that he was reffering to how Brom was blind to Morzan betraying him right under his nose, just as Eragon was blind about Murtagh betraying him too. the other thing Blagden said is: "While two may share two, And one of two is certainly one, One might be two." my interpretation of this would have to be: while Morzan and Selena share Eragon and Murtagh as sons, And Selena is certainly the mother of both Eragon and Murtagh, One- Morzan might actually turn out to be two- Brom and Morzan. not to mention that Selena had plenty of time to drabble about with Brom while Morzan was away, and that Brom's "secret love" that he was heart broken after. not only that but it has a certain symmerty, i mean: Morzan & Murtagh - Both had red dragons, both named Thorn, since he took it from Eragon, red swords and both were on Galbatorix's side. Brom & Eragon - both had blue dragons, both named Saphira, and i think Eragon will find Broms sword (BLUE!) under the Meona tree and both were working with the Varden. in short, Brom is Eragons father. tell me what you think - rottingcorpses@hotmail.com You guys are bein really stupid. There is at least one good rider, and so if Brom is lieing, then Oramis can ask him in the ancient language. There woulnd be any way for Brom 2 lie.!! What if Selena was cheating on Morzan with Brom, it would make sense because it would make Murtagh and Eragon still brothers(half brothers) and that would give Selena an excuse to flee from the Kingdom. This also fits in with Blagden speech:One might be two, meaning 1 wife two husbands;Two may share two: two dads may share two sons. and so-on Mock Cover? I have a free-licensed image of a mock cover of "Empire" from Wikipedia. Should we use that with a caption instead of the No Image? G.He(Talk!) 20:01, 20 August 2006 (UTC) i think saphira will not mate with the next dragon. eragon wont let them i also think the next battle be in urabean :I lke it up there.Red Head Rider 23:48, 28 August 2006 (UTC) roran will be a dragon rider for the varden and he and eragon will defeat the razac. ::Done. :) G.He(Talk!) 23:49, 28 August 2006 (UTC) Oh guys by the way, I really think it is stupid that any one is suggesting that Eragon will fall in love with another besides Ayra because a good author would not bring up a love interest through two books and then just end it! Duh! I also feel that Ayra is hiding her feelings on the matter and she really does love Eragon and she will finally accept it. a dwarf wont become a rider they are scared Glaedr? Will the title really be called Glaedr? As mentioned on Wikipedia, just because there's an image of Glaedr in the Eldest DE doesn't necessarily mean that it will be the title. I haven't seen the Deluxe edition, so I can't make any confirmations/justifications, but does anyone else have any views/opinions/comments regarding the change to the article? I don't think there has been an official announcement regarding the title yet. G.He(Talk!) 20:59, 5 November 2006 (UTC) ---- I believe that Roran will be the third Rider becuase Eragon was first, then Murtagh, who he found out was his brother in Book 2. That would make them all family in a way.—The preceding unsigned comment was added by Mejia (Talk ▪ ▪ Logs). ---- I myself have thought up an interesting idea that just might be true about the 3rd book. That is if Brom is Morzan. Think about it. Many conections can be made between the two. i should know, I've read the first 2 books 3 times!—The preceding unsigned comment was added by 68.36.164.146 (Talk ▪ ▪ Logs). That's... O_O. Uh, we know they USED to be different people... but. AH. Yeah, the way that would work is if they fought at Gil'ead... but Morzan actually walked out of the fight. Hence giving him time to run back home, sire Murtagh, give him his scar, sire Eragon, and after Selena ran off, have a change of heart. (Perhaps posing as Brom when Selena got pregnant with Eragon). Heck, it would make sick sense if he somehow staged the Brom-Morzan fight by his self... Gack. Cool idea... now if only I could figure out how to reconcile it with what we have in the books... =P =) 169.229.121.94 05:26, 11 May 2007 (UTC) * PS Not an insult. As seen in above topics, we can't even figure out when Morzan ACTUALLY died... since 20 years is the # given, yet it contradicts Murtagh's age and his scar... 169.229.121.94 05:26, 11 May 2007 (UTC) ---- Like above, Morzan could possibly not be Eragon's dad. When Selena disapeared the first time, she left with Morzan-- and she wasn't pregnant. A while later, Murtagh was born. Then she left again, without Morzan, and she either wasn't pregnant or she wasn't very far along, because Murtagh was three, and would have noticed if his mother became a bowling ball. Isn't it possible that she decided to leave after she saw how he treated her son? And then, say she met Brom a little while later. Doesn't he say-- and i quote-- "Well enough to miss her Selena when she was gone.(p 229)" Doesn't that say that there was something more than just an aquaintance? Could she not be the woman whom he loved, and that was the cause for her downfll. wouldn't birthing another child, and then traveling to Uru'baen to raise her previous one cause her to get sick? and as Murtagh tells us, she died weeks after she returned to the palace. Dying would definately be a downfall, if you ask me. Maybe even Garrow could be Morzan? Brom could be lying this whole time, and Eragon could get backstabbed easily. How did Garrow know how to read? hmmm....?Oh yeah, the green dragon on the cover could just be a dragon that another elf used to ride? We never know what could happen... Bomber planes just come in and bomb the empire. lol... ^We have to realize-- no one is no one else. They are both dead, and Morzan died before EVERYONE. Besides, when would he have made it down to Carvahall? I thought, that being the king's last Rider, he would have a pretty full schedule. And a pretty BIG survelience system by the king, to make sure that he was not plotting his downfall. —The preceding unsigned comment was added by 74.115.39.3 (Talk ▪ ▪ Logs). You know the riddle the raven says? Well, it could mean that Murtagh is not Morzan's son. I mean Selena seems to be a very loose woman. Think about it... I would just like to add that the Eragon movie was not at all like the book! I'm sure it's on everyone's minds...I'm very disappointed in 20th Century Fox!Jomomon 14:08, 1 May 2007 (UTC) I strongly agree with the above comment. They took out ALL of the IMPORTANT parts. They KILLED THE RA'ZAC!!!!! There is NO SOLEMBUM!!! There are so many faults that i cant name them all!!!!! I don't know what they'll do when they come to doing Eldest....:P! I am VERY DISAPONTED!!!!! I think brom is eragon's father, morzan is murtagh's, and selena is the mother of both. the coincidences are too real, same color dragons, same evil hearts... it all makes sense. Theories: The main ones? OK, I'm just trying to organize the theories... 169.229.121.94 05:48, 11 May 2007 (UTC) Morzan is NOT Eragon's Father! *his father would most likely be Brom he watches after him in Carvahall. THEY BOTH HAVE A BLUE DRAGON AND THEY ARE NAMED SAPHIRA!!!! they both are blind to what is around them and what is going on. E-mail at scarface92@myway.com *There's a timing screwup that makes it impossible. Well, with that reasoning, Murtagh isn't Morzan's son either, and somebody else gave him the scar... but ah, whatever. Taken from the Morzan article (I wrote this section): Children, and the Time Gap problem As revealed in Eldest, it is possible that Eragon may be his son, as well, though this has not been officially established. Also, in the synopsis of Eragon at the beginning of Eldest, it says that Eragon is fifteen and that Brom and Jeod stole the egg twenty years ago and killed Morzan in the process making a five year gap between his death and Eragon's birth, thus it makes no sense for Morzan to be Eragon's father. However, the same could be said for Murtagh; his 'last birthday' as of Eragon was his eighteenth, which would put his birth a year or two after Morzan's death if the 'twenty years' number is correct. Thus, if the 'twenty years' is not just an estimate or a 'rounded up' number of years (like saying 'last decade' to mean 'seven years ago'), it is impossible for Morzan to have thrown his sword at a three-year-old Murtagh, because his five-years-dead corpse would be forced to do the throwing! *What page does it say that it was twenty years past? So... Zombie-Morzan. Or Shade-Morzan. Take your pick :) 169.229.121.94 06:25, 11 May 2007 (UTC) *Blagden's riddle hints at this. *While two may share two, And one of two is certainly one, One might be two." *Murtagh's voice sounds like Morzan, Eragon doesn't. Instead he sounds like... Brom? *THE CANDIDATES! **Brom **...more Brom... **Please add any other candidates (I think CPaolini disqualified Galbatorix in an interview, but I might be wrong.) *** http://www.shurtugal.com/?news=34... Christopher says "Galbatorix is not, has never been, and never will be Eragon's father." And when asked if Brom could possibly be his father, he said quickly "My lips are sealed." ** I dont think morzan is eragons father but it would make sense for galbatorixs to be it seeing as he was one of the few to know about selena but brom makes more sense as he was described as being like a father to him but id like it to be galby as they could have a star wars moment like eragon i am your father and then shruikan goes to kill eragon but thorn and murtagh save him and he kills galby. just want to add a quick fact announced by Paolini saying that a major character will die at the end of book III :).... :(! 169.229.121.94 05:57, 11 May 2007 (UTC) The NEWWWW and IMPRRRROVED 3rd Rider! The candidates! *Arya! **Green eyes, green magic... hints at greenness... though not a dead giveaway. **Eragon + Arya: now with Dragon Rider goodness *gags* **Well, we need a new elf, and a girl would be nice... *Katrina! **She might be near the green egg... (this is an argument: the green egg was hatched in the 2nd book; Eragon saw it cracked open. It wouldn't just be added in so randomly. Plus, it makes more sense because Paolini already knew very early that the next book was going to be green, for he revealed the info when someone asked what the next book's color would be at book signings when Eldest came out. It probably was even earlier if it was in the middle of Eldest.) **At least she's not another boy... *Someone new! ** Don't ask ME, ask Paolini! *Angela! **We may get a sudden reveal that she really is Paolini's - err, Eragon's sister! And you thought only SELENA slept around? XD **She's also one of the smarter ones... *Nasuada! ** Two minutes later, she kicks out the Son of Morzan, and reveals his identity. After capturing Saphira, she takes over the continent and kciks out Galbatorix, and the elves. **Well, that would make Nasuada + Murtagh get some of that Dragon Rider goodness *gags again* *Roran! ** It's the INTENSE EYES from Garrow and Selena's side. They're IRRESISTIBLE to Dragons. Eragon got one! Murtagh got one! The only reason Selena didn't have one - she died! Garrow died before he could get a dragon, but if he'd lived long enough... ** He's related to Eragon. Hence, Murtagh's Eldest of the relatives, Roran's middle, and Eragon's Youngest.Actually roran isnt related to murtagh in any way. I agree! HELLO: he is in ALL the books, fights well, and Paolini SAID it would be surprising but still, in my words, very believable. *Elva! ...WTH? **Well... she is decidedly SPECIAL... (another arguement: Elva's dragon would be purple. But that would be funny...a dragon girl having a dragon!) 74.34.54.238 23:10, 10 September 2007 (UTC)Personally I think it could be Elva she definetely has a connection with the dragons and it would be a little bit surprising74.34.54.238 23:10, 10 September 2007 (UTC) *Faolin! **Body was never found... I think that its gonna be Arya because shes an elf and that wud make the book way more interesting. I think that one way or another both Roran AND Arya will recieve a dragon (ei Arya/Roran gets one then it mates with Saphira, thus another dragon comes into the story 4 Roran/Arya). Elva WILL NOT!!!!! Elva will have an extremely important part to play WITHOUT A DRAGON :) Maybe... *Galby doesn't know Eragon's true name. He probably thinks that the one Eragon gave to Durza (Du Freohr Sundavar)is Eragon's true name. Unless that is his true name.... --209.175.47.162 16:30, 7 June 2007 (UTC) * And maybe that 20-year thing at the beginning of Eldest was a mistake. I'm sure it is because Murtagh did say in the Ancient Language that he and Eragon have the same mother and father, so people should assume that that the 20-years ago thing is a typo or something like that. --209.175.47.162 19:01, 8 June 2007 (UTC) I'm sure that Paolini would not make any typo's!!! It might might might might might might might might just be Murtagh making the mistake! Any way, all will be revealed in book III or IV (as there is a book 4 now - announced on 30 Oct 2007)! No, Murtagh said something along the lines of "the sword belongs to the eldest son, not the younger one." And then it's like "Eragon stares in shock! Murtagh nods! He says, "Your mother's name was Selena, as was mine." (incredibly short paraphrase). But you get the point. He says in the ancient language that they have the same MOTHER, but nowhere explicitly says they have the same FATHER. (I think) Anyway, even if he had, someone CAN say an untruth in the ancient language as long as they THINK it's true. So. I think that murtagh and eragon and nasuada have the same mother. I don't think so. Well, it would fit in with the fact that Nasuada's mother is unknown, but not the fact that Nasuada's black. The Clever Guy (Talk • ) 08:08, 10 June 2007 (UTC) * The people on the ship in Eragon's dream are probably Eragon & Arya. The aching man is probably Murtagh. * Maybe the two people on the ship are new, because it says that they are taller than the rest. * Eragon and Arya leave from a dwarf city in the east * Whoever the two people are aren't leaving Alageasia, because it says,"the ship glided down the river...". Unless Alagaesia borders another continent. **Or unless the river leads into the ocean. * Jeod could be the new Rider, or the next ruler of the Varden, Surda, or the Empire. It's most likely the Varden because I remember Paolini saying something about the Varden not approving of Nasuada's rule in Book 3. And at the end of Eldest, I remember Joed saying something about being sure that he would have rank in the Varden, since he's benn associated with them for so long. * Maybe Galby's true goal is something other than to revive the dragons/Dragon Riders. **That's an interesting comment but i don't agree with it. I think that gAlby will come to point where it is very possible AND easy to kill eragon and Sapphira, but will refuse to so that he won't wipe out the dragon race. That is why i think that sapphira will mate and have a female dragon...thus restoring the hope of the dragons. This makes it possible for gAlby to actually TRY to kill eragon at the end of book 4. **I think those were just lies he told Murtagh, the book seems to support that. * Maybe the true ruler(s) of the Empire is/are someone other than Galby. **What evidence supports this? * Maybe Eragon is Eragon's true name. In the chapter "The Witch and the Werecat" in [[Eragon]],Angela asks Eragon his name after she read his fortune. He was going to say Evan, his disguise name, but he just says, "I am Eragon". Angela then asks "Is that who you are or your name?" Eragon replies "both" while thinking of eragon, the first Rider. * Maybe Horst id Eragon's father. * Maybe Sloan or Clovis was Morzan. **Sloan couldn't stand up to the Ra'zac. He's not Morzan. * Maybe Tornac is Eragon and Murtagh's brother, maybe half-brother. * Maybe Eragon will be healed by Oromis and Glaedr. **He's already healed. * Maybe Brom was Galbatorix. **What evidence supports this? **brom's dead and galby trained murtagh after brom's death * Maybe Angela is Nasuada's mother. **Nasuada is black. * Oromis could be the next ruler of Alagaesia, or the leader of the Riders (if he doesn't die). * The Ra'zac were the Twins (I've had this theory since Eragon) **The Twins have been killed. We know the Ra'zac show up in Book 3. * Glaedr will be the one to mate with Saphira, or maybe Shruikan (if he turns good). **What evidence supports this? * Maybe the last dragon is female and Murtagh was lying. In one case each, warm colors are males (2 cases there) and cool colors are female. Green=cool... * Maybe everyone is overestimating Galby's power. **Galbatorix taught Murtagh how to best Eragon and killed almost every dragon rider. * Greeni may hatch for an Urgal or a dwarf (you never know...) **They aren't included in the bond-spell-thing between humans, dragons, and elves. * I think Eragon's True name is Brisingr because in the press release Paolini said that it is very special to Eragon throughout his adventures. Paolini also said that it will have even more meaning than Eragon even knows. He doesn't know his real name, so this could be it!!! Brom's Lover * I think that Brom's lover was Islanzadi. ** In the chapter Mandrake Root & Newt's Tongue in Eragon, ANgela said that Brom's affection was his lover's undoing. Islanzadi was described as "fragile, as if she concealed a great pain" when Paolini first introduced her. Also, she does seem kinda dumb, for lack of a better word, in Eldest.In the chapter On the Crags of Tel'naeir, Oromis said something about her not scrying the land, which is her duty as queen. He also couldn't understand why she forgot about Brom in her grief, the last of the Vinr Alfakyn (Elf Friends). His quote afterwards was, "You have been blind to the world, Islanzdi, and lax upon your throne." Izlanzadi replied, "I am diminished". In another chapter, she said, "For one so old, I am still far too foolish..." ** Angela also said in the "Mandrake" chapter that she heard of Brom's love "from one who couldn't have lied." Blagden, maybe? ** When Saphira first told Islanzadi her name, "a flash of recognition appeared on the queen's expression, but she made no comment on it." ** When Arya first noticed Eragon wearing Brom's ring, she said,"This is a token given only to the most valued elf-friends-- so valued, in fact, it has not been used in centuries. Or so I thought. I never knew that Queen Islanzadi thought so highly of Brom." And when Islanzadi first noticed the ring on Eragon, she commented that he shouldn't have been wearing it, "as it was not meant for you." But she then named him and Elf Friend & gave him back the ring. ** When Brom told Jeod to give his messenger his ring as proof to Ajihad, he also remarked, "and tell him that if he looses it, I'll personally tear his liver out. It was given to me by the queen." Jeod then said,"Aren't you cheery." Brom just grunted & after a long silence, changed the subject. **Evandar has been dead for about a century, more or less, so I sure that Islanzadi has longed for a lover one time or another. *you could say it was Islanzadi but i think it was Selena and thats why he had constant hatred of Morzan and i think Selena loved him too. This could back up the theory of Brom being eragons true father and why selena ran away because she was carrying broms baby :). Saphira's fate I think there are only two options for Saphira's fate: She will find a mate, or Galbatorix will capture her and Eragon and erm...yeah... After that, I doubt she would die as she is one of the two remaining females (they wouldn't have another male egg, if that is even before the book ends) and that means they were exactly where they were before Saphira found a mate - a few males and only one female in existance. And although Eragon seems like the one to die for his cause, a) he is the only true rider in existance, as Murtagh will most likely die and is not trained in the way of the rider anyway, just that by Galbatorix, and thus will be needed to train future riders because Oromis is about to die, and b) Eragon does not strike me as the type of book where the main character would die. Not that that means much, but maybe Paolini might keep the back door open for any sequels or short stories, such as with the Old Kingdom trilogy, where a fourth, short story was published. Since Eragon and Saphira are bonded, Eragon cannot die while Saphira lives, as stated in Eragon There will be 4 books instead of 3 now. Christopher Paolini said the ending is too big to fit in 1 book. Also, I think that the 3rd book will be about 900 pages because that's Christopher's preferred length of a good book... Cleaned Up Just letting people know - I cleaned up the article, erased the completely ridiculous rumors, made it more politically correct and unbiased, et cetera. It should be okay now - just don't mess it up again. /gradster(1)/ 69.54.28.201 12:56, 18 October 2007 (UTC) Hey if your not an admin what right do you have of erasing peoples opinions? Even if you were an admin you shouldn't do that... Hey, dude who "cleaned up" i wanna know what those other comments said. u shouldn't be erasing peoples opinions, especially if ur not an admin! GOSH! How wuld u feel if book 3 and 4 come out and u find that they're opinions were actually right? Think about what ur doing!!! Think about this...In book 1, Eragon has that dream about a ship. Aryas dragon and Saphira fall in love and Eragon and Arya fall in love and go live there life away from Alegasia after they kill Galbotorix71.164.86.56 19:43, 21 October 2007 (UTC) Blagden's Riddle "While two may share two, And one of two is certainly one, One might be two." '~While two may share two -' This may be talking about Morzan. Maybe the fight between Brom and Morzan? '~And one of two is certainly one -' Morzan is one of the Forsworn and Brom is a Rider and one of the Varden '~One might be two -' Morzan is certainly a Rider and maybe one of the Varden also? Morzan may have been a double-spy, sent by Galbatorix to pretend to be one of the Varden. Brom must have found out and that is how the fight between Brom and Morzan started. I know that this has nothing to do with who Eragon's father is (which is what they were talking about) but werecat's are known to be unpredictable and he might might have been talking about something totally different from that. Um the problem with your theory is that Blagden is a bird.